


Model Conversation 17 - April Birthdays

by cats_and_coffee



Category: Shall We Date?: Guard Me Sherlock!+
Genre: Ouija Boards, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_and_coffee/pseuds/cats_and_coffee
Summary: I invited George to a sleep over to do a join birthday celebration





	Model Conversation 17 - April Birthdays

There are certain times when you’re creeped out and you refuse to turn around, but there is a slight hurriedness of your step as if you’re just inches away from being grabbed. As I went around and double checked that everything was in place I could not deny that this was how I felt in the abandoned house. The sun had set and I had set up a few battery operated lanterns to give me more light, however that may have been a mistake as it just cast more shadows on the walls that made me almost jump out of the giraffe onesie pajamas. “This wasn’t a bad idea, not at all…” A little stack of horror movies sat next to my laptop so George and I could pick together, now to wait for the man of the hour. Just a little ways off was a plastic tote that I had brought junk food in. I didn’t entertain the notion that this place was clear of any mice, so it seemed like a better bet to keep our food safe.

With the silence only being interrupted by the creaking and groaning of the old house it was hard not to start talking to myself, something to break the silence and shatter the growing tension around me. Eventually there was the sound of hurried footsteps just as there was a sudden rushing noise of rain starting to fall. “Oh no…”

Careful of all the plans and items in place I went to the door to help George get in, hoping to avoid him getting soaked all the way through. The poor guy had come in his pajamas as well, throwing his coat over it all with a duffle bag tucked under his arm. His hair was already starting to frizz with the humidity though he had managed to get in before it all came pouring down. 

“You were cutting it close with the storm, Inspector.”

“There hadn’t been any rain in the forecast for tonight.”

“Still, you were lucky.” He mumbled something as he searched for a spot to set his coat down. The floor had been coated in dust and other things which I would prefer not to think about when I first showed up, and spent a good deal of time sweeping. “Just through your stuff anywhere, but I got us set up right over here.”

“Alright…” He looked between the lamps and the small pile of movies. “So I guess… happy belated birthday?” He gave me a slight smile. 

“Happy belated birthday.” I ushered him over to the two rolled out sleeping bags. “So when I was younger I always had sleepovers for my birthday, horror movies, junk food, and when my parents finally went to sleep-” I pulled out the box that I had so many nightmares of. Hiding it under my bed had only been met with my blankets being pulled off of me in the dead of the light, pulled towards the box. Or the time my friends convinced me to bring it to the park and while in the midst of a session we noticed a man standing out in the playing field, staring at us. Which only encouraged us to close it and hurry back to my place. I showed him the ouija board I bought at a garage sale. “Except when I was younger-younger, we always made the boards ourselves, but this makes it feel more official, don’t you think?”

“I… aren’t we a little old to be playing games like that?” He chuckled, though his eyes never left the box.

“Nah- besides sometimes you have to indulge a little. Besides Halloween, summer is the best time to get a little spooked don’t you think? All those ghost stories around campfires, everything is awake, you don’t know if the creaks you hear in the house is it settling, a mouse, or… something more.” I wiggled my fingers in a menacing manor which only got an eye roll. 

“Maybe, but I’m not really interested in playing with that. So should we start with a movie? Or do we want to be responsible and go to bed. It is already pretty late.”

“Oh? Are you chicken?” 

“W-what? Excuse me?” He puffed out his chest.

“I mean, I know you can’t really arrest ghosts so they might be a little too scary for you, but I did bring some salt in the tote so we can put some down if you feel unsafe?” I offered, unable to wipe the grin off my face. He was glaring, or pouting, his feeling were conflicting across his expression between his nostrils flaring, his chest puffing out, and the jutting out of his bottom lip.

“I’m not afraid. Okay, fine. Let’s just get this over with so we can move on.”

“Alright.” I suppressed the urge to happy dance lest it gave everything away. “Let me just turn out some of the lights, create more of an atmosphere.” I went around and turned off some of the lamps, pausing only a moment to make sure everything was ready, and carefully made my way back to him. “Do you want to be the one to ask questions? Or shall I?”

“Your board, you get to ask the question.” He was sitting stiffly on his sleeping bag facing the box that we left on mine. 

Grinning I nodded at him, “sounds good.” It was simple to place it between our knees and instruct him to place his fingers on the guide. Thunder boomed overhead, causing us both to jump a bit. Both of us were laughing awkwardly, and I momentarily wondered if I could play music while the board was out. “Alright, so firstly, is there anyone here with us?”

Slowly the guide was pushed to ‘Yes’.

“Were you someone who lived in this house?”

‘No’.

“Did you live in this area?”

It circled back around, ‘No’.

“Who are you?”

Slowly it spelled out ‘M-O-N-S-T-E-R’.

George shook his head, “I mean really? ‘Monster’? That is the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard. Rowan, are you messing with me?”

“I would never!” 

“Yeah sure.”

‘N-E-V-E-R’.

“Okay this was funny but I think it’s time to move onto other stuff.”

‘L-E-A-V-E’.

“Um?” The guide continued moving.

‘N-E-V-E-R-L-E-A-V-E’.

Scoffing George started to push the guide to ‘Goodbye.’ “Yeah I think I’m done with this.”

“George wait!” I urged him as something banged upstairs.

“What was that?”

“Probably a window or a shutter banging open due to the storm.” It probably wasn’t. “Let’s just keep playing for a bit okay?”

“I’m fairly certain this breaks a lot of horror movie rules to continue. I think we could pick out one movie from that pile that explains why this is a bad idea.”

“What do you want?” I continued to ask the board.

‘F-R-I-E-N-D-S’.

“See George? It’s just friendly.”

‘F-O-R-E-V-E-R’.

“Oh yeah cause that’s not ominous. I’m ending the game, and we’re gonna watch something.” He started pushed the guide again towards the ‘Goodbye’.

“Wait-” I held a hand out to stop him when I felt the pull. Knocking the wind out of me the board went flying as I was dragged along the ground towards the wall and up it just enough that my feet were dangling. I gasped for air as I was held tightly, begging my heart rate to slow down.

“Rowan!” George was standing grabbing the nearest lamp like a weapon and looking around, “what-what’s going on!? Put her down!” I kicked a little the few light bulbs in the room flickered with power that hadn’t been going to them before, momentarily blinding us as there came a series of footsteps running over head. 

The weight of being held up was starting to really hurt, so I winced and cried out a little. 

“Don’t worry, I got you!” He tossed the lamp rushing over to my side.

“NO!” A voice boomed, though it seemed to come from everywhere. I was hoisted a little higher up. A scratching sound drew our attention to the wall opposite to me when suddenly the words ‘FRIENDS FOREVER’ appeared on it as if painted onto the wall in some dark shiny liquid. 

“We’re out of here.” George hurried over and started pulling on my feet.

“Ow! You’re hurting me.” 

“Yeah yeah, complain later.” 

From where we were there was a doorframe that let into the hallways and the rest of the house, and from where we were there was a bit of darkness that the lamps didn’t light up. From there a growl seemed to freeze George’s blood. His mouth shaped an O as he heard it. 

“Help me.” I pleaded with him, the hair on my arms rising, as the sound made my trapped predicament harder to handle. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” George tugged and pulled, keeping his eyes on the door way. His grip disappeared as he fell, taking in the sight of the creature that stepped into the light. It seemed humanoid, though it was more a mixture of rotting flesh and hair that obscured the rest of its appearance and it scurried on all fours towards George, it’s growl becoming a full snarl. “No!” He started kicking at it before darting over to the tote of food. The creatures came up and made as if to claw at me when George reached in at threw the container of salt at it. “Leave her alone.” 

Of course he went for the salt. I finally snapped and started laughing. 

“Don’t cry! I-I’ll save you!” George cried out, grabbing one of the bigger lamps and charged, now freshly armed. 

“I-I’m not- HA!- crying!” I tried to explain, as the creature shook his head and backed away from George. 

He made a few menacing gestures, then pulled his head off revealing a mess of brown hair twisted in various directions, “growl.” Edward actually said the word this time as he laughed. 

“What is… were you messing with me?!” George complained looking between us as if his heart was breaking. 

“We just… wanted a little scary fun, and since it was Edward’s birthday the other day too, thought it would be fun to have all of us together.” I said sheepishly, still dangling, “but I really would like down now.” 

“Oh right. Edward stepped out and released the mechanism dropping me to the floor. He came back a while later in his own pajamas, having shed the costume and helped me unclick the harness. 

“Thank you. And I do have one more surprised for you, be right back, I’m- uh- also gonna get out of the harness that’s under this onesie so I’m gonna go alone.” 

In the other room, once out of the harness, I got their last surprises ready. On a cart I pushed a big cake that hid my face a bit around the corner and towards the others. “Happy birthday to us. . .” I said slowly, smiling at them with my eyes blacked out, behind them the ouija board started to levitate. “Happy birthday to us. . .”

“Okay, this isn’t funny.”

“Happy. . . Birthday-”

A voice boomed again, ‘to Rowan, George, Edward, and-” A figure stepped into the room, microphone in hand, “-Mycroft. Happy birthday to us.” He turned off the microphone, letting the speakers hidden in various places go silent. “You didn’t think I was going to be left out of this did you?” 

“So all three of you were in on it?” 

“A little yeah.” I came up to him, careful with each step as the contacts did obscure my vision a little. “You were very brave.”

“Will you tell that to Sherlock and the others?”

“I will- I promise… I’ll also tell them how you threw salt to defend me… I guess that means you ‘a-salt-ed’ him officer.”

“Please don’t.” Mycroft sighed at my brilliant pun. “Now. Let’s pack all this up in the car I’ve brought around so we can go to the hotel to continue this there.”

“Hotel?” It was my turn to be confused. 

“You don’t think we’re going to actually sleep in this health hazard do you?” I shrugged and shared a smile with Edward who seemed excited. 

“First dibs on picking the movie!” Edward called out.

George sputtered, “hey now, I was the hero, I should get first pick.”

“Game of rock, paper, scissors, come on.” Ignoring them to their games I quickly packed up what I could, knowing that I would still be coming back in the next few days to help take down the wires, the speakers, the fake piece of wood with the painting on in, and the banner that we used to cover it. 

I stepped over the ouija board, leaving it where it laid, it was still attached to some wires, it would make finding them easier later. We piled into the cars, letting Mycroft lead the way. Pretty good night all in all, I was also looking forward to taking the contacts out in a clean bathroom, trying not to think about the what ifs should we return and the ouija board isn’t there.


End file.
